everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/More Upcoming Concepts
Poor babies is all I can say for these three. Their tales are gruesome and their association with Ark paints a bright red target on their back. Still, I hate them and like them in equal measure. So, without further ado, meet Louhi, Tod and Geras~ (They're all losers.) While none of their concepts are developed enough to be of note, I shall mention some small things about them to ignite your interest (maybe). Let's start with Louhi Schatz. She's the daughter of Roland and his lover from the tale Sweetheart Roland. Let's just say she's no stranger to the gray mentality and takes delight in participating in Ark's schemes. She's a part of his 'equal gender gang', which consists of Ark, Nosos, Tulip and Louhi (2 males, 2 females). Beyond that, I've got nothing else for her personality, but I can mention the inspiration for her name. Her first name is Finnish. She takes her name from a witch that could shape shift, which I thought was a cool connection since her mom uses magic to hide Roland and herself by changing their forms. Her last name is sweetheart in German. Next, we have Tod Schuhe. He's the son of Karen and the executioner from The Red Shoes. His name is easy to work out: his first name is death in German (since Karen dies) and Schuhe is shoes in German. Why did I use German as opposed to Danish? Because I thought the German words sounded better. Sue me. He's merely an acquaintance of Ark. However, the thing that makes him stand out is the fact that he can teach virtually anyone to dance, although he needs to use crutches to get around everywhere. Debilitating, but true. He's very patient, but manages to make bumbling fools into stars. Finally, we have Geras Alten, grandson of the old woman from The Robber Bridegroom. His name is also very simple. His namesake, Geras, is the Greek god of old age. His surname, Alten, means elderly. Poor guy, he can't escape the old man jokes, can he? He's also an acquaintance of Ark and Tod's best friend. The best way to describe him is kindly and wise. Although he has white hair, he is definitely a teen, and not an old man in a teen's body. That's all for now! Please tell me what you think! Ok, now I've got more developed concepts for these three losers. Louhi isn't a stranger to being morally grey. She researches morbid fairy tales, takes part in somewhat cruel schemes and shape shifts to frighten people, but she is definitely a sweetheart to her boyfriend, Tod. She loves to laugh, giggling at anyone's expense, even her own. She thinks messing with people is a good way to spend her time and does so at any time. She's very rude to people she doesn't know and snarky to the ones she does, but always respects authority figures.... to a degree. Ultimately, there is more to her character than what I have shared, but you'll have to wait to see. Tod, on the other hand, is the true sweetheart. Selfless to a fault and patient beyond belief, even the most obnoxious of people can't ignite his anger, if he even can get angry. He tries his hardest to show his best self to everyone and is regarded as a wonderful student at Ever After High. But, he does have a few flaws... Tod is very naïve and is easily tricked into situations he doesn't want to be a part of. He's not exactly intelligent in the conventional sense and skirts by with Bs and Cs in his classes. He doesn't like being pressured, but often gives in to said pressure anyway. Plus, he always thinks his way is the right way and is resistant to changing his way of thinking. Geras is a kindly, wise boy. While the other two on this list can be unpleasant at times, this guy's flaws don't actively impair him from making friends. In fact, his flaws only affect himself, pretty much. Geras is very kind, prepared to help anyone in need. He works as a volunteer at the school hospital because of this. He is also very wise and offers excellent advice. In fact, he has even helped Rouge Vixen, a master of offering sound advice. (They respect each other.) His flaws, however? They're intriguing, to say the least. For one thing, he's a kleptomaniac, but only snatches small items like pens and paper clips. You know, things people won't actually miss that much. Also, he can be very scatterbrained at times, misplacing those small items he stole in the first place and forgetting minor pieces of information. He sometimes talks to himself, mumbling words under his breath and responding in a different pitch. No one really understands why, but they hope he's not going insane. Who is the best OC? Louhi Schatz: a morally grey 'sweetheart' Geras Alten: an 'old geezer' in all but age Tod Schuhe: a dancer that can't dance Category:Blog posts